


Eleventh Vision

by darkkwater



Series: First Kiss [11]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don has a surprise in his kitchen.





	Eleventh Vision

**Eleventh Vision-**

Don stood in the doorway and stared groggily at the vision in his kitchen. Ian was standing in his socks, cooking bacon in a frying pan that Don didn't recognize. Next to Ian was a big plate of scrambled eggs. 

Don blinked at him. "I dreamt you were a bear." 

Ian turned around. Was there shyness there? "In your kitchen?" 

"In the woods. At least, I think you were a bear." Don put his hand to his neck. He could still feel the pressure of bear teeth closing around his throat. 

Ian, though, looked pleased. "Were you a bear?" 

"No, I was human. I was trying to catch up with you. Before you were a bear." 

"Did you catch me?" 

Don rubbed his neck. "You had a lot of teeth." 

Ian smiled, showing his human teeth. Ian had nice teeth. Maybe Don would like to be bitten by them. 

Don ran his hand over his face then shook himself. 

Ian pointed to the counter. "Coffee." 

Don went to it gratefully. "Where did the eggs and bacon come from?" 

"Store. You have nothing in your fridge but old leftovers and beer." 

Don sipped his coffee. "You buy the pan, too?" 

Chuckling, Ian moved the bacon to a plate and turned off the stove. "It was in your cabinet. And I had to dust off your stove before I used it." 

"Think the last person that used it was a girl I brought home, trying to impress me." 

Ian's smile froze as Don's brain caught up with his mouth. 

Don gripped his coffee and said quickly, "Too bad she was a lousy kisser. No cooking can make up for that." 

Ian raised his eyebrows. Was there nervousness in his eyes? 

Don put down his coffee, moved close, and kissed Ian good morning. 


End file.
